


Ce qui a changé (ou pas)

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, i don't know how to tag this one, i should update this someday let's hope soon, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics pour Kitty et Illyana ;<br/>1ère vignette : Ce qui a changé, ou pas, depuis le retour d'Illyana des Limbes.<br/>2ème : La date d’anniversaire d’Illyana n’a pas changé, son âge a « juste » sauté de quelques années. <br/>3ème : Si elle le veut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ce qui a changé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour l'épate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745911) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui a changé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics classiques)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kitty Pryde et Illyanna Rasputin  
>  **Genre :** un peu de choupi vs de l'affreusement tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "premier baiser"  
> pour Flo_Nelja (Saint-Valentin ’10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-premier arc de Belasco et mini-série _Magik_ – années 80  
>  **Avertissement :** possible squick  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Illyana a disparu quelques secondes et a reparu âgée de plusieurs années. Kitty a voulu croire (et les autres aussi d’ailleurs) qu’elle avait été touchée par un mauvais sort qui l’aurait fait vieillir instantanément et c’est tout. Qu’elle ait juste grandi en un clin d’œil, des années envolées en fumée. Et Illyana ne pense même pas à les détromper, au début. Elle tait ce qui s’est vraiment passé, son enfance dans les Limbes entre les tutelles de Belasco, Cat et Storm. Elle a eu le temps de mûrir, corps et âme, alors que tous voient en elle la petite fille innocente qu’ils connaissaient encore la veille. Mais elle qui les retrouve après une longue séparation, sait qu’elle n’est plus une enfant.

Les bisous pour dire bonne nuit, pour se féliciter à la fin d’un jeu, pour simplement témoigner son affection, sans malice, brûlent la mémoire de Kitty quand le corps épanoui d’Illyana occupe l’espace à ses côtés, appelant un tout autre genre d’affection et elle s’effraie de vouloir y répondre.  
Il faudra bien qu’elle accepte que sa petite soeur de coeur a disparu, même si elle n’est pas devenue une personne entièrement différente, et qu’elle peut désormais devenir sa meilleure amie (ou... plus), avant de pouvoir les retourner.


	2. L'âge qu'elle veut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un anniversaire, un temps élastique plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’âge qu’elle veut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Illyana Rasputin/Kitty Pryde  
>  **Genre :** entre choupi et creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « anniversaire / adulte » pour mf_100_mots (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet) ;  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post arc de Belasco  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La date d’anniversaire d’Illyana n’a pas changé, son âge a « juste » sauté de quelques années.

La surprise de la fête est un peu gâchée parce que Kitty lui demande directement combien de bougies elle veut sur son gâteau et Illyana les place elle-même, en un cercle parfait.   
C’est Piotr qui les lui allume et elle les souffle en gardant les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur sa chère Katya. Elle les éteint comme elle ouvrirait un cercle magique qui transformera les adolescentes qu’elles sont, d’enfants en adultes.


	3. Si elle veut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle pourrait forcer les événements. Elle ne le fera pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si elle le veut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uncanny X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Magik’ Illyana Rasputin/’Shadowcat’ Kitty Pryde  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « rite » + contrainte accessoire »union » pour 31_jours (16 juin ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** 616 Day!  
>  **Avertissement :** dub-con  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1er arc de Belasco/mini série Magik/EXcalibur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Illyana sait qu’il existe deux grands types de magie. Oh, pas de ces histoires de Rouge Blanche Noire ou Chtonienne ou Agamottienne. Non : toutes celles-là se rejoignent.   
La distinction qu’elle fait est entre celle que Belasco et Storm lui ont apprise, à travers la concentration, les diagrammes, les incantations, les rites à apprendre sérieusement, et à accomplir très précisément, celle qui demande de savoir et de comprendre exactement ce que l’on fait et qui échoue si on n’est pas assez appliqué, celle dont le rituel est une science en soi… et il y a celle qui lui vient naturellement, qu’ils ont toujours tenté de maîtriser et n’ont jamais su totalement canaliser ; celle où il lui suffit de vouloir, même inconsciemment, pour que s’accomplisse, sans qu’elle sache comment. 

Elle aurait pu créer une cérémonie avec des mots importants et la jonction symbolique de leurs mains pour unir ce qui restait de son âme et l’épée qui va avec à l’âme de Kitty et Kitty aurait dit oui parce que si Illyana lui avait demandé, Kitty aurait voulu aussi. Mais le lien s’est juste créé, de soi-même, sans que Kitty ait le choix d’accepter. (Mais pourquoi aurait-elle refusé ?)


End file.
